


Just Wingin' It

by Valtyra_Amberglow



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtyra_Amberglow/pseuds/Valtyra_Amberglow
Summary: Twilight's been coerced by Fluttershy to enjoy some friendly preening, but finds something she didn't quite expect!This is really just my attempt to get back into writing nsfw stories. Please bare with me throughout this transition ;3





	Just Wingin' It

Twilight once again stood at the boundary of her open castle door, the wind from outside lightly blowing her mane around. She had felt nervous for a long time now, though not for the reasons most would assume, and had been putting the day off for several reasons. But no longer, Twilight would finally let Fluttershy preen her wings.

It wasn't something she had really agreed to, at least at first. Unfortunately, Twilight couldn’t say no to Fluttershy, especially once a few drinks had been thrown down her throat at a pinkie party. Of course, being an Alicorn had left her with plenty of tolerance for alcohol, so she only said okay to see Fluttershy’s heart-warming smile.

Thankfully for Twilight and her awkwardness, villain after disaster had arrived to berate Equestria allowing her an excuse as to why she couldn't spend the night, but the excuse of 'The world is ending' only works so many times before she had to finally set a date.

That isn't to say that Twilight wasn't looking forward to it, in some big way she was. She knew Pegasus wings were erogenous zones, that much was obvious to any pony over the age of thirteen, but from the very night she had ascended, she had found out that she had an overabundance of sensitivity.

The mare ruffled her wings in anticipation and flicked her tail, heart beating heavily in her chest at the thought of her friend's mouth tucked between her primaries, her warm breath washing over her as Fluttershy rearranged those aching feathers. Twilight shook her head and let out a steamy breath, already getting her quivering loins worked up.

It really didn't help that Twilight was so sexually repressed that she found her excitement growing at the mere thought of keeping her pleasure a secret from Fluttershy, even as she oozed over the poor mare's couch and felt her insides quiver with delight.

"Bad pony," Twi whispered, chastising herself, despite the flush appearing on her cheeks. "That would be so very bad of me..." she mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip.

It didn't take Twilight very long to arrive at her friend's cottage, even with the cold morning trot, upon which her nervousness seemed to fade away. She saw the warm glow of a candle on the windowsill and closed in on the door with glee, the underside of her tail already growing damp with excitement.

Stuffing her tail between her legs, Twi raised a hoof and knocked against the thick, oaken door, glancing around with a worried expression. She logically knew that it wouldn’t look like anything other than a friend spending time with another, but the feeling that had been bubbling up were threatening to overflow.

Hearing some light hoof-steps from within, Twi’s smile widened. She watched as the door creaked open and the occupant was revealed. “Good morning, Fluttershy!” she greeted, ruffling her wings.

Fluttershy’s own smile was evident as she saw the Alicorn. Finding herself opening the door quicker now. “Good morning, Twilight. Please, come in,” she replied, moving out of the way for her friend.

Twilight did so and trotted into the cottage, quickly feeling herself warming up. “So, uh,” Twi started, unsure as to what to say. She really hadn’t thought this through. She had always been more focused on the ‘fun’ part.

“Hm? Oh. Come up and lay on my bed,” Fluttershy said, gesturing to her stairs. Despite trying to keep her own cool, ‘Shy could feel her cheeks start to darken with the thought of what the pair were going to do. She knew Twilight had preened herself, but she didn’t know if the mare had done any ‘proper’ preening.

Once Twilight had started to climb the stairs, Fluttershy followed close behind and sighed to try and keep herself calm and to distract herself from staring at those tight, supple rump-cheeks. There was really do doubt that Twilight was looking forward to this and ‘shy could smell it, which didn’t help at all.

Twilight did as she was asked and pulled herself up onto the bed, before laying down. She turned back towards her friend and asked, her voice showing her nerves, “What now?”

“Spread your wings,” ‘Shy replied, voice growing forceful. She saw the mare laying down, legs spread back across the bed and she quickly felt a dribble of her juices making its way down her back leg. The mare sauntered over, her hips swaying back and forth, and jumped up onto the bed.

The Alicorn’s cheeks darkened from the order and opened her wings, allowing them to cover the width of the bed. Glancing back, she watched as her friend planted her hooves down, standing over her and gazing down with an almost indifferent look. She had never seen Fluttershy like this, but her body only heated up. “’Shy?”

The butter Pegasus leaned down and whispered, lips barely half an inch away from the Princess’s ear, “Yes, Princess?” Her voice was simply dripping with lust, something which Twilight thought she’d never hear, ever.

Finding her breath catching, Twi closed her eyes and found herself shaking from arousal. “Begin?” she asked, voice quivering, unable to find the strength to order the Pegasus to do anything, let alone pleasure her.

‘Shy found herself beginning to smirk from listening to that and lowered herself down to rest upon Twilight’s back. The mare wasn’t heavy, especially so with the Princess’s Alicorn body. “You’re warm.” Fluttershy flicked her tail, letting her own arousal ooze down onto Twilight’s dock, causing the Princess to gasp.

Fluttershy leaned her head down and nuzzled between Twilight’s wings, her steamy breath washing over the mare’s back, sending ripples of pleasure jolting through Twilight. It didn’t take long until she opened her mouth and gripped Twilight’s tight, knotted flesh between her flat teeth and roll it about, earning herself a stifled moan and a shiver from the mess of a mare under her!

Twilight stretched herself out once Fluttershy’s teeth bit between her wings, finding her mind flashing white. She simply couldn’t stop herself from whimpering and squirming, her aching mare-hood twitching with need for more. “Flutter,” Twi moaned, quickly losing her will to hide it, as she felt another nuzzle and bite. This would be a delightfully long morning for her.


End file.
